<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EmeraldHero’s Spell Gone Awry? by EmeraldHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673445">EmeraldHero’s Spell Gone Awry?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero'>EmeraldHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amiee try to find to give Ike a new magical potion they have at the shop she runs into Lethe. Amiee disappointed she was not able to find Ike tell Lethe to give it to him later. When Lethe dare Ike to drink it the result was very different then advertised not that she was going to complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EmeraldHero’s Spell Gone Awry?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hide me”</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>Before Lethe had any idea of what was going on Ike was throwing her cloths out of hamper jumped inside and pulled the lid over it. As she went to go investigate a new voice reached her ears.</p>
<p>“Ikeypoo where did you go are you in here”</p>
<p>The tent flap opened once more this time reviling Amiee.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lethe sorry, I could have sworn I saw go in here.”</p>
<p>“Well you would be wrong” she said as she picked up some of the laundry and throwing it back in the hamper</p>
<p>“Darn, I had hoped it give him new potion that we that I was able to get my hands on.</p>
<p>“Oh, pray tell, what it is supposed to do”</p>
<p>“The people I bought it from said that it is supposed to rase the endurance of the one who drinks it. Just imagine Ike will be able to single handily take down the enemy army. Then he come running back to me tell how wonder full it is” she said letting out a swoon </p>
<p>Lethe gave her a funny look at her rambling “Well I’d be more than happy to give to him when I see him for our sparring session latter”</p>
<p>“I would really like to give to him myself but I am having a rather hard time finding he. Ok just tell him that who it came from.”</p>
<p>She handed Lethe the beaker and left. A few moments after Aimee had left Ike head popped out of the hamper covered in her cloth. </p>
<p>“Is she gone?”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Thank the goddess that is the fourth time this week” then he noticed the beaker “what is that”</p>
<p>“A potion that is supposed to raise endurances apparently” Lethe took the cork out of the top and sniffed it. There was something off about it but what she could not tell. “you want to try it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll pass” He said getting out of her hamper.</p>
<p>“Come on what is the worst that happen maybe it would help you beat me later”</p>
<p>He watched her dangle it in front of him like some sort of cat toy. Knowing that he was probably not going to get away from her he took the beaker from her. Giving her skeptical look, to which she only smirked mischievously, he took a small sip. Everything seemed fine at first but not a moment later it hit him. The room started to spin, he felt nauseous. Falling on to one knee could no longer see clearly. It he could make out the vague form of Lethe it seemed as if she was trying to say something, but he could not hear it. Everything went black</p>
<p>Lethe sat over passed out Ike’s body. What the hell was in that thing. Her thoughts were cut short as Ike began to wake up. He seemed fine but she did notice that there was a slight glaze over her his eyes. </p>
<p>“Ike?”</p>
<p>There was no response as Ike was slow sat up. He sat there dazed for a few moments. Eventually his eyes made Lethe. Before she fully understood what was going on he was in front of her. Whatever was in that potion it amplified his sex drive she could smell the lust coming off him. Worst of all she could feel her body responded in kind. His arms wrap around as he pressed his lips against hers. . Lethe closed her eyes letting Ike take control. . When the two finally separated heavy breathing could be heard. Before she was fully recovered a chill ran through her body. Ike’s hand had found its way into her shorts finding its way and began to massage her slit. A blush creep on to her face as Ike played with her. She sucked in the breath as started to stimulate her clit. The way he was caressing her made her weak as she became wet. </p>
<p>“Ahhh ohhh, Ike, ohhh” she moaned</p>
<p>With her now slick he removed his hand. She whined at this bet let him do as he pleased. This included bending her over the cot he was previously passed out on. Ike quickly pulled her shorts down. The sound of jangling belt buckles reached her ears. Even with the auditory warning she was not ready. Ike’s grabbed her hips shoved himself into her. She let out a loud cry at the sudden stimulation. Her whole body was rocking due force at which Ike was pounding into her. Lethe let out a yelp as his hand collide with her exposed ass. Her but started to sting from the abuse. She was looking for something to hold on to steady herself from the rough pace. Suddenly she Ike’s hands pulled down her to grabbing a hold of her breasts. He gave them a good squeeze. Lethe was reaching a point of over stimulation. Her tongue was starting to lull out of her mouth as Ike keep ramming into her. Ike feel her walls clamp down on him though this little to slow up down. Even as Lethe let out cry when she came Ike did not stop. Being completely spent Lethe let him take her further on this wiled ride. It could have been a few second or several minuets before Ike let out a grunt fill her up. Slowly he slid him self out of her of her slick pussy. A mixture of his cum and her own juices sliding down her thighs. Ever so gently Ike moved her so the she was laying properly on the cot. She out a few murmurs as he moved her. Laying down next to her he put an arm around her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. They drifted of to sleep together both worn out.</p>
<p>Ike had gone missing earlier in the day. No one had though much about it as he was one to wander out of camp and not tell anyone. The real concern came when he did not show up to dinner. Ike never missed a meal and that had Mist worried. That was how she found herself standing outside of Lethe’s tent. If there was one person that would be able to help track him down it was her.</p>
<p>“Hey Lethe, can I talk to you for a second?” she asked from outside of the tent. </p>
<p>Mabey she was taking a nap. As much as she did not want to disturbed Lethe she was worried about Ike. When Mist walked into the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. Lethe was wrapped in her brothers arms both sleeping peacefully. However both looked vary disheveled and both were missing their pants along with a bunch of other cloth scattered on the ground. It was making it very clear what happened here. A blush creep on to Mist’s face. Perhaps she would just tell Titania that she found Ike resting after training and not to disturb him. That sounded about right, Yep. She quickly scurried out of the tent to inform the deputy commander.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. This is part of FE lewd wrights prompt. If you have the time please check out the other works in the collection.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>